broken ankle or demon poison
by Blake Shelby
Summary: Izzy gets hurt while fighting, Simon takes care of her.


"Izzy you cannot just expect me to stand here and watch you keep doing this." I yelled, but she was too busy slicing a demon with her whip to reply.

I know if I intercede, I will become deader then I already am, so I just stand here and watch. Isabell really is good at what she does, so fluid and graceful. Although I wouldn't put killing demons and grace together on a daily basis, she makes it work. Watching her fight reminds me why I'm absolutely, positively, one hundred percent, madly in love with her, unfortunately.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard Isabell scream, which rarely ever happens. I looked in the direction of the noise and see my beautiful brown headed, skin tight body armor wearing girlfriend collapsed on the ground. "Izzy?" I questioned wondering what happened.

"I'm okay Simon; the demon just caught me by surprise." She said siting up, then standing up, but failed miserably because her left ankle was twisted a weird direction.

"Izzy, did you break your ankle?" I asked chuckling, she almost never gets hurt.

"No, of course not." She spat back examining the injury.

"Um I think I know a broken ankle when I see one." I replied still laughing.

"Shut up, and hand me my stele." This had been thrown across the ally.

"Nope." Jace will not want to miss out on the one time Isabell Lightwood broke a bone.

"Simon, I love you but that does not mean I won't kill you." She said looking at me like I was chopped liver.

"Too bad I'm already dead." I added walking towards her.

She tried to scoot away but I was too fast, "Oh no you don't." I said, slipping one arm under her legs and on arm on her back then picking her up. "SIMON!" She screamed squirming around on my arms.

"Let's get you home." I replied heading down the street towards the Institute.

When we got to the institute I yelled down the hall for Clary and Jace because I didn't want to walk in on any funny business. "CLARY, JACE, I have something you are going to want to see."

"Simon this is not funny, my ankle actually hurts." Isabell said, still trying to get out of my arms.  
>"Stop squirming. Muscle is the one thing I have against you." I said sitting her down on the red velvet sectional.<p>

Clary and Jace came walking down the hall way from the training room, looking all sweaty. "What is so important that it couldn't wait till after a session?" Jace asked.

"You might want to break out your camera for this one, because Isabell broke her ankle." I said laughing.

Jace looked at her ankle then looked at me then joined in on the laughter.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Clary asked examining her ankle.

"No. Simon won't let me heal myself." She said throwing a pillow at me.

"Simon, let Iz heal herself." Clary practically yelled at me.

"I don't know Simon I say we let her go a while, maybe like all night." Jace said chuckling; I just looked at him and nodded.

"Mom and dad would never allow this." Isabell yelled.

"Too bad they are in Idris." Jace said.

Then Clary spoke up, "Jace if you do not let her heal herself I am going home this instance."

"Clary you know how persuasive I am." Jace said then whispered into Clary's ear.

"Sorry Iz." Clary then said. They then headed back off the training room.

"Take me up to my room, I'm not saying down here where people can see me." Isabell said standing up, rapping her arms around my neck then allowing me to pull her up.

"Not until you kiss me." I said turning my neck to the side to look up at her.

"In your dreams vampire." She said.

"Oh we do." I said Isabell slapped me a little.

I walked into Izzy's messy room, and set her on her bed.

"So you are serious about not letting me heal myself?" Isabell said, while pulling off her weapon belt and throwing it on the ground.

"Absolutely positively." I said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Nope. You are not allowed in my bed until I can heal myself." She said trying to push me off.

"Isabell." I said stoutly.

"You can sit in that chair." She said pointing to the pink chair in the corner.

"Isabell." I said again.

"Goodnight Simon."

"Goodnight." I said, and she turned off the lights. After a couple of minutes her breathing slowed and became more even. I just sat in the chair and drifted off to the sound of her breathing.

Sometime later I woke to the sound of movement in the room, "Izzy?" I questioned. "Are you okay?" No reply, just more movement from the bed. I got up and walked across the room towards her bed, she was jerking all around. "IZZY?" I yelled. "WAKE UP IZZY" but nothing happened.

I ran out of her room to go find Jace, but he wasn't in his room. Next I tried the kitchen, then the training room, finally when ran into the library I saw Clary sitting on the satin couch sketching a fast asleep Jace on the other end of the couch. "Simon is everything okay?" Clary questioned.

"No something is wrong with Izzy." I yelled, waking Jace up. "She is passed out and jerking all around.

"Go get her, bring her to the infirmary." Jace said sleepily. "It's probably demon poisoning." He added more awake.

I ran back to her room, she was still jerking slightly. I picked her up and headed to the infirmary which was just down the hall on the right. Jace and Clary were mixing different ingredients in four different bowls. "Lay her down Simon." Clary said urgently. I just stood there while Jace and clary took turns drawing different runes and giving her the herbs they had mixed up. Finally, after hours, she stopped jerking, and opened her eyes, but only for a few seconds. We sat around waiting for what seemed like years, Jace and Clary were curled up on the bed across from Izzy's, but I just pulled a chair up next to her bed. Eventually I felt a slight movement on the bed followed by a sweet voice, "Simon?"

"Yes Izzy." I said, she never replied; but instead scooted over and patted the empty hospital bed next to her. I climbed up, sliding in against her. Our bodies have fit perfectly together after the night I drank her blood. She twisted toward me and placed her mouth against mine then pulled my arms around her, "I'm still mad at you." she said, and then we both drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
